The present invention relates to decorative light image generation and projection, and more specifically, to projecting light produced images by passing radiant light through one or more decoratively-shaped light converging lenses whose surfaces may contain prisms for projecting rainbow spectrums or whose surfaces may be etched, drawn, painted or otherwise applied with designs, colors or optical coatings.
Many kinds of light image generators are known. Most operate by passing radiating light through a collimator and then through an image-generating plate. Other image generators operate by passing radiating light through a refracting element, which simultaneously collimates and forms the light into an illuminatory image. However, most known image generators are not aesthetically appealing and cannot be used in common household fixtures.
Some decorative light images have been formed by passing light through a revolving color wheel and dispersing the resulting colored light by means of a revolving reflector such as crinkled aluminum foil. The decorative lighting effect consisted primarily of an exciting array of flashes and streaks of colored light. The optical discontinuities are created by the edges, which define the facets in the crinkled reflective surface created hundreds of separate and unrelated splashes of light. However, no consideration was given to providing coordinated whole images on an integrated focal surface.
It is also prior art practice to generate light images by focusing light on a revolving, apertured color disc. The portion of light passing through the moving colored aperture is refracted into a small beam by a projection lens. The beam passes through the peripheral areas of two large convex lenses sequentially positioned in the projection path, the optical properties of the two lenses combine to define a distant focal surface. Each of the convex lenses has smooth optical irregularities randomly formed on each surface generating convolutions in the distant focal surface. The two lenses rotate slowly in opposite directions causing smooth convolutions in the distant focal surface. The lens rotation continuously introduces new combinations of optical irregularities into the projection path, each of which establishes unique and slowing changing convolution arrangements on the focal surface. However, this type of device cannot be used with common household lighting fixtures.
Other known image generators operate by passing radiating light through a refracting element, which simultaneously collimates and forms the light into an illuminatory image. The use of refracting elements to produce decorative light images eliminates the need for light collimators. These prior art image generators used cylindrical refracting elements to produce one-dimensional light spokes. This greatly improves the aesthetic appeal of the image generator, facilitating its use in common household lighting fixtures, but did not produce two-dimensional images. Moreover, the above described devices do not allow for a surface of the refracting element to be embellished with etched, drawn, painted or otherwise applied designs, for projection with said image or have attached a prism for the purpose of producing decorative rainbow spectra effects.
What is needed is a light image generator that avoids the disadvantages of pre-existing light image generators discussed above, that provides coordinated whole images on an integrated focal surface, that eliminates the use of light collimators, that improves aesthetic appeal, that facilitates use in common household lighting fixtures, that allows the use of decoratively shaped refracting lens elements to project light images and that allows for a surface of the refracting element to be embellished with etched, drawn, painted or otherwise applied designs, colors or optical coatings, for projection with said image or have attached a prism for the purpose of producing decorative rainbow spectra effects.
Accordingly, the present invention is an illumination system for use near a wall or other surface for creating one or more images of light thereon. One important characteristic of the invention is the ability to produce coordinated images by passing radiant light through refracting lenses. An important characteristic of the invention is the ability to use the invention in common household lighting fixtures.
In general, the invention comprises a light source and at least one convergent refracting lens mounted within a support structure adjacent to the light source. The convergent refracting lens preferably comprises a convex lens having an inner and outer surface. The edges of the lenses may be cut, ground, molded or otherwise shaped to follow a decorative pattern or to follow a decorative shape. The refracting lens may be colored, embellished with etching, drawn, painted or otherwise include applied decorations, colors, optical coatings, or may also have attached to its surface one or more prisms. Where there are two or more such lenses, the lenses may be arranged in a decorative array around the light source. In some embodiments the configuration of the array may be a spherical, planar, cylindrical, or irregular in shape and/or distribution. Passing the radiant light through the convergent refracting lens produces images on walls or other surfaces.
In a preferred embodiment the light source is a point light source such as a miniature halogen bulb. However, in alternate embodiments virtually any source of light may be used including but not limited to incandescent bulbs, vacuum bulbs, noble gas bulbs, such as xenon, argon and krypton, sodium bulbs, fluorescent bulbs and metal halide bulbs.
In a preferred embodiment, the convergent refractive lens is fixedly mounted into a support structure. The support structure may be comprised of any suitable commercially available material, such as plastic, glass or metal. For opaque materials, holes complimentary to the outer contour of the lenses are required. Any lens capable of focusing light may be useable. Generally convex shaped lens is preferred. Preferred characteristics of the convex lenses include edges that have been cut ground, molded or otherwise shaped to follow a predetermined decorative outline. The convergent refracting lens is preferably located at a distance from the light source equal to or lesser than the focal length of the convex lenses. Where more than one lens is used, the lenses may be arranged in a decorative array. In some embodiments, the array lenses is rotatable around the light source.
In some embodiments, the array of at least one convergent refracting lens has at least one prism adjacent to the outer surface to produce decorative rainbow spectra on the nearby wall or surface. In other embodiments, the array of at least one convergent refracting lens is at least one colored convex lens resulting in a color image on the nearby wall or surface.
The invention also includes a method for creating one or more decorative images of light on a selected surface generally comprising at least the following steps: (a) providing a light source; (b) providing a support structure; (c) positioning at least one convergent refracting lens mounted on the support structure proximate the light source, with the convergent refracting lens being configured to define a decorative shape; and (d) shining light from the light source through the convergent refracting lens to form a decorative light display on the selected surface.